khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guroni Reaver
Gash'horav the Gushing Sha'guro the Bloodgulper(former, deceased) |homeworld = Azeroth |environment = Jungle |area = Zul'Gurub|mount = Is a Ground/Flying mount.|height = Tail = (182cm)6ft - (274cm)9ft Head = (91cm)3ft - (152cm)5ft|weight = (100-180kg) 220lbs - 395lbs|alignment = Chaotic}} The Guroni Reavers are native to the Jungle Troll capital city of Zul'Gurub. They are relatives to the Florawing who're large wasps that reside within the city as well. The Guroni Reavers have adapted to the Bloodlord's Rise where the military and Elite Gurubashi Empire soldiers reside. The Bloodlords have tamed these reavers and use them as personal mounts. The bond between a Bloodlord and a Guroni Reaver is as strong as the bond between any Troll and his/her raptor or other beast. History Guroni Reavers haven't existed for extremely long, their first appearance in Zul'Gurub, the only location where they've been spotted, was about 117 years ago by Sha'guro the Bloodgulper who approached a pack of the unknown reavers reaching around 8 feet in height. He decided to hand them some of his recent catch of crocolisk meat. They devoured the meat in a couple of seconds and seemed to have an intellectual mind as they approached Sha'guro willingly as a response to the gift, crawling up against his torso in a gesture for more. The Bloodlord began walking and the reavers followed, Sha'guro got the idea to hunt some more and perhaps make these new bugs his race's allies and so he did. He brought them to the outskirts of Stranglethorn where they hunted several gorillas and formed a strong bond that never broke until Sha'guro and his pack of ravagers had died together. Before Sha'guro had died though, he had shown the Gurubashi his new find and they built the reavers a home outside the Bloodlord's training grounds where they began breeding and increase their numbers. They had many similarities to the Florawing that was living in the city already and they made the assumption that the two were related. The Guroni Reavers are naturally aggressive against all everyone except for inhabitants of Zul'Gurub, it is speculated that they have a special bond to the city and see any of its inhabitants as the pack, but they were always cautious at first. Today the Bloodlord's Training Grounds is today refered to as the Bloodlord's Rise and is still the home of the Guroni Reavers and their Bloodlord companions. Notes *Guroni Reavers are used as both ground and flying mounts by their Bloodlord companions. *Guroni Reavers are only allowed to be ridden by Bloodlords and their superior Blood Lords. Not even the Emperor is allowed to own a Guroni Reaver without having either joined the Bloodlord order before his rise to the throne or after. He may get a reaver if he has done the Bloodlords proud with his rule of the city, then they will gladly gift him with one of their precious companions. *Their red colour is speculated to have appeared when a few Florawings reproduced in the Bloodpools of the Blood God Hakkar in the old Bloodlord's Training Grounds. *It is presumed that their chaotic nature is due to being born in the Blood of Hakkar, but they do not seem to harbour the same thought of world domination. They love their Troll companions and nothing but death can physically sperate them. A Bloodlord and his Guroni Reaver will keep on living together as companions in the Spirit Realm. *Even though the Alpha has three Matriarches, the Matriarches are the ones who decides when it it time to reproduce. The Alpha is the center of protection while the Matriarches are on the top of the pyramid of the Guroni Reaver society. *The Trolls decided long ago that the Alphas are to hold the "Gash" prefix in their name while the Matriarches are to hold the prefix "Shak". Traits *A male Guroni Reaver have the natural lifespan of 60-85 years while a female Guroni Reaver have the natural lifespan of 65-95 years. *Female Guroni Reavers can produce up to 16 children per season. *Guroni Reavers are infact mamals with a hard exoskeleton and carapace, they do not lay eggs. *They have powerful wings capable of taking them and their companions high up into the skies and serve as a powerful aerial force of Zul'Gurub, they're very agile and navigate the skies with utter exellency. *Guroni Reavers have been seen carrying crocolisks, tigers, boars, and many other animals over the walls to feed the others as well as add to the food stockpile of the Trolls. This shows the incredible strength the Guroni Reavers wings and bodies can amass. *The Guroni Reavers have extremely sharp front claws that can pierce steel with the force a Guroni Reaver can deliver. The blades can be protruded from within and the blade pushes out on the back of the front legs, as if having two large scythes that can cleave a shining knight in full armour. *Guroni Reavers seem to be able to locate eachother by signals transmitted by their glowing & spiked behinds, allowing them to find and rescue one another if in danger or incase someone would try their hands on kidnapping one of their young. Once they've established a bond with their respective Bloodlord, they'll be able to tell through bodysignals when something is wrong. And once the Bloodlords and their Guroni Reavers get ahold of you, there's nothing in this world or the next that will save you from certain death. Known Guroni Reavers * Gash'horav the Gushing: The second Guroni Reaver Alpha and the current Alpha of the Gurani Reavers. * Gash'shora the Bloodletter: First Guroni Reaver Alpha and speculated to be the first Guroni ever born. Died of old age along with Sha'guro, his Troll companion. * Shak'uzhi: One of the three Guroni Reaver matriarches. The Guroni have a society of an Alpha who breeds with three matriarchs. * Shak'shela: The second Guroni Reaver matriarch. * Shak'vela: The third current Guroni Reaver matriarch. Non-leader Guroni Reavers * Hor'toru: A large Guroni Reaver who guards the matruarches, he's not quite as large as the Alpha Guroni but he's the one who gets the closest. * Gru'Shel: A male Guroni Reaver who tends to the newborn. * Var'shoi: A male Guroni Reaver who resides with the spiders at Shadra's Temple Grounds. He seems to have found a liking to a certain spider Matriarch... * Grubby: A slightly retarded Guroni Reaver that flies in loops into the waters and who seems to have no gender, the Trolls are unsure if he is malformed or if it is some other branch within the Guroni Reaver species. * Wha'shi: A female Guroni Reaver that is found hopping along the treetops of Zul'Gurub, she is extremely fleet-footed and the branches barely flinch when she hops to the next. She might be some type of assassin within the Guroni Reaver society. * Jemil: A female Guroni Reaver that flies around and most oftenly outside of the city, when she returns, she tends to bring with her the occasional gryphon with its rider still latched onto its back. Category:Gurubashi Category:Zul'Gurub Category:Beast